Cleao's and Cari's Adept Adventure
by Clap-For-Carolyn
Summary: Cleao and Cari are reading a Golden Sun stratgy guide when some chemicals are spilled on it. This causes Alex and Felix to fall from the sky! chaos ensuses plez R&R!
1. Toxic Waste

Hey every one! Time for another one of my cuz's fics!

This fic belongs to CLEAO, while some ideas may have come from me, this stuff is hers!

We don't own Golden Sun, Damnit!

Arrival

"Jeez…" James sighed. "Whose idea was it to get me a _chemistry set_ for Christmas?" He ripped the foul-smelling plastic of his "So EZ chemistry you wont know it's chemistry, especially if you need help" set, and starred inside. Then he turned around to see a couple of drinks on the table behind him. He grinned his evil, mass-murderer grin. "Maybe I will find some use for this after all…"

Cleao and Cari were sunbathing on the lawn, their backs to the sun. (Actually, they were trying to fry and egg on a block of wood.) They starred at the undercooked egg, and then at each other. "Wanna look at my Golden Sun strategy guide?" Cari asked out of boredom. "Why not…" Cleao yawned. The girls grabbed the book and began pretending to read it. Then Cari turned around to get her drink. "God, it's hot out," Cari said as she sipped her drink. But when Cleao began screaming because a bee had flown up her pants, she spit out her drink all over the book.

"Damn, the book!" she cried.

"Damn, my leg!" Cleao cried, just as loud.

They both looked down at the book, which was now soaking and had no value to it whatsoever. "Cari," Cleao said, "Water isn't purple, is it?" Cari looked at the purple, crappy looking water that was seeping through the pages of the guide. "No, Cleao, it isn't." The girls stood silently, looking at each other.

The book was glowing, and the clouds in the sky had a formed a black hole thingy that was sucking everything on the lawn up, except, of course, for the girls who were screaming and holding on to the ground for dear life. Then, all of the sudden, the black hole reversed, and two dark figures fell to ground with an ear-splitting "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (thud) Owie."

…………………………….

Well? Tell me what ya think and I'll pass it on to Cleao!


	2. Romance, Murder, and Bananas

Romance, Murder, and Bananas

It was hard for the girls to believe at first; that Alex and Felix had landed in their backyard. And it probably was all because of James, when he decided to use his chemistry set on the girls' drinks as a prank, and the toxic drink spilt on the Golden Sun guidebook.

Alex and Felix were now in the living room, unconscious on the couch. Actually, it was a miracle that Cari and Cleao didn't go unconscious themselves, carrying them into the house. (It's a wonder they're breathing)

Felix was the first to wake up, followed by Alex. After realizing Cari and Cleao had bandaged their scratches from the fall, Alex went into one of his long-winded thank-you speeches. (Oh goodie)

"I would like to thank you, fair maidens, for tending to our wounds. You have my gratitude." Way to go Alex.

Cleao grumbled, wanting to say 'I am NO maid; call me one again and not only will I stop "tending to your wounds", I'll give you a whole new set.' But out of what little kindness she had, she just poked the bruise on his forehead. (Which resulted in a huge "OWWW!)

Cari sighed and gave Cleao a "now be nice!" kind of look. "Well, anyhow, my name is Cari. And my friend here is Cleao. And you are? (As if I really need to know)"

"I am Alex," said Alex, who gave Cleao a "you know we're worst enemies now" look.

"I am…Ugnnn…Felix." Said Felix, who was in pain.

"Well then, um…(act natural, they have no idea they're in another time)… who hungry!"

"Me!" Cleao raised her hand."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, DAMMIT!" Cari yelled. "So cook dinner! NOW!"


	3. Hell's Kitchen

Hell's Kitchen

A crash came from the kitchen, followed by smoked pouring out of the room. Then, what sounded like an explosion blasted the door off its hinges.

"Um…Cleao? Are you…all right?" Cari sighed.

At first, there was no answer.

"Cleao?"

"I'm…all…right…cough…it's…under…cough…control…" Cleao said, exasperatedly.

While Felix was still sitting in pain on the couch, Alex was investigating the house. First off, he accused the old man next door of being a zombie, and tried to kill him. Cari managed to stop him, but she kept her mouth shut when Alex said, "That old hellish thing was screaming some odd words at me. Cari, what does fu-" "It's means thanks, Alex." Cari had said. Than he walked into Cari's room. He ended up bleeding again after trying to go through all of Cari's things. "But Cari, some of these close are very odd-" "JUST FORGET ABOUT IT, ALEX!" He eventually found his way to the phone, and started pressing random numbers. (He found it very amusing)

"Hello? This is the Shakespeare Play Company. Are you looking for a part?"

"Whatever are you talking about, my lady?"

"Do want a part in the upcoming production?"

"Pardon me, my lady, but I am very confused."

"Oh, you're PERFECT! I'll sign your name right away!" Hangs the phone up

Alex puts down the phone, and looks at it, puzzled.

Cari was sitting on the couch next to Felix, staring at the kitchen door that was on the floor.

"Are you worried about the food, Cari?" Felix asked.

"Alex, when Cleao cooks, it's not the food you should worry about, it's her. Sometimes she comes out of there looking like she just came back from WWII!"

"Oh my…"

"Food's…cough, hack, wheeze…done…"

Cleao came out of the kitchen, limping, with three plates of Steak and mashed potatoes in her hand. As she set the food on the table, Cari, Alex, and Felix, looked at it. And it looked wonderful. Then they looked at her.

"What in god's name happened in there, Cleao?" Cari shouted.

"I had… a fight… with… the oven… that's all…" Cleao gave a faint laugh, and then collapsed on the ground.

"Right then." Cari said, putting her hands together. "Eat up boys! We have school tomorrow!"

Alex and Felix looked at each other, and then at Cari.

"…School?"


End file.
